


Jae-ha: The Romance Master

by dogbearmouse



Series: That Harry Potter AU That No One Asked For But You're Getting Anyway [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Jae-ha is so tired of his friends and their drama, helping your friends get together, past Jae-ha/Soo-won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbearmouse/pseuds/dogbearmouse
Summary: Jae-ha has been tasked with getting Hak and Yona together once and for all. When his most recent plan fails he has to come up with something so different, that no one would see it coming.He also has to do all of his school work and win a quidditch game. What can go wrong?(Takes place after "Kija Questions His Sexuality")





	Jae-ha: The Romance Master

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for my friend Ember on amino for her birthday. I'm posting this a month after her birthday passed because her birthday happened during finals. (I actually sent it to her already but still: Happy Birthday Ember!) 
> 
> I might have rated this too harshly. I'm not too sure... there is mention of sex in this so yeah let me know. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It was a long, boring day for Jae-ha. Waking up before sunrise to practice quidditch and then sitting through three classes took a lot out of a person. By the time dinner was being served in the Great Hall, Jae-ha was exhausted. His head felt heavy and he kept having to stop himself from falling asleep face-first in his food.

“Hey Jae-ha,” someone said.

Jae-ha forced himself to look up at the speaker.

“Ah. Hello Yoon. Is there something that I can help you with?” Jae-ha asked with a smile.

“Yona is driving me crazy. I thought you talked to Hak,” Yoon replied.

“I did.”

“Well he didn’t do anything. I thought you told him to ask Yona out.”

“I did.”

Yoon groaned.

“You can’t blame me for this,” Jae-ha said.

“I don’t. I blame Hak,” Yoon said.

“You do realize I don’t control Hak, right?”

“You give good romantic advice.”

“Aw, thank you Yoon,” Jae-ha said, “I’ll work on this tomorrow.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Yoon said, “and thank you.” 

He started to walk away from Jae-ha but then he turned around and said “Get some sleep. You look like you need it.”

Jae-ha just nodded.

One of his housemates snickered at him as Yoon walked away.

“Shut up. I don’t see you doing anything good for Slytherin. All you’ve been doing is losing us house points,” Jae-ha snapped.

The snickering stopped.

“You’re mean today,” someone said from next to him.

Jae-ha turned to face the voice. Soo-won had snuck over and sat down next to him while he was not looking.

“I’m very tired,” Jae-ha said.

“Yoon was right, you do look tired,” Soo-won said.

“Today was long, and it’s going to get even longer. Hak won’t ask your cousin out,” Jae-ha said.

“Oh? Do tell.”

The two Slytherins stood up and started heading back to the dungeons. Jae-ha did not say anything, he just followed Soo-won to their dorm room.

“Hak has been intolerable. We’re all waiting for him to ask Yona out, but he won’t do it,” Jae-ha said once they were safely in their dorm room away from prying ears. Their room was empty of the rest of their roommates, but it would not have mattered. Everybody already knew about the drama that was Hak and Yona.

“He’s always been like that,” Soo-won said.

“Intolerable or unable to ask Yona out?”

“Unable to admit his feelings for Yona… but no that you mention it, he has been very intolerable recently.”

“It’s unbearable. He’s so obvious. All he has to do is tell Yona how he feels, but no, he’s not going to do that. Instead he’s going to fill every interaction he has with Yona with sexual tension,” Jae-ha said.

“I thought you set them up last weekend? You skipped out on going to Hogsmeade to make it easier to get them alone, right?” Soo-won asked.

“Yes. But clearly nothing happened,” Jae-ha flopped down onto his bed. “I’m too tired for this shit.”

“Surely there’s something else that you can think of. You’re the romance expert in your friend group,” Soo-won said.

“Just because I get around doesn’t mean I’m an expert,” Jae-ha replied.

Soo-won laughed. “I’m just saying. Out of all of your friends, you’re the only one who’s been in a relationship. You also know how to treat your partners with respect. Some people can’t seem to do that,” he said.

“You’re just saying that because when we dated, I never asked you to sleep with me.”

“We slept together.”

“You know what I mean.”

Soo-won laughed again.

“I just—wait.”

“What?”

“Yona should ask Hak out.”

“Wha—”

“She likes him! Everyone knows that they like each other. If Hak doesn’t have the courage to ask Yona out himself, Yona should ask him!”

Soo-won hummed. “That might work.”

“I should be in Ravenclaw. I’m brilliant,” Jae-ha said.

“I think Professor Binns would disagree.”

“Professor Binns doesn’t even know my name.”

“Exactly.”

“This weekend, I’ll talk to Yona,” Jae-ha said.

“Isn’t Saturday the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match?”

“…fuck.”

***

The week passed by slowly. Yoon had approached Jae-ha at one point, to ask if Jae-ha had a plan. Jae-ha told Yoon what he was thinking but did not have time to elaborate.

Jae-ha was fairly distracted from his plan to get Hak and Yona together because of the upcoming quidditch match. He barely had time to sleep, let alone plan to get two stubborn children together.

When the day of the match came, it was a disaster. Slytherin won, but only because the chasers were good at what they did. Jae-ha did not know what happened after being hit in the head by a bludger and falling off his broom, or at least, that’s what the nurse told him.

Now Jae-ha was in the hospital wing. He stared blankly at the wall ahead of him. The nurse told him to try and sleep, but his head hurt too much. There was only so much that the nurse could do for him.

After a few minutes, Jae-ha heard the door to the hospital wing open and saw Yona walk in.

“Hello Yona,” he said.

“Hey Jae-ha. How’s your head?”

“It hurts. Are you gonna kiss it better?”

Yona frowned at him.

“I’m kidding.”

“I thought so,” she replied.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hak is a heavy hitter,” Yona said.

Now Jae-ha knew why the bludgers had been targeting him all match.

“Ah.”

“He said to tell you that he’s sorry.”

“Did he tell you anything else?” Jae-ha asked.

“No. Why? Was he supposed to?” Yona asked.

“No. It’s nothing.”

Yona narrowed her eyes at him for a moment.

“Yona, I have a question,” Jae-ha said.

“What is it?” she asked.

“You like Hak don’t you?”

Yona’s face turned bright red and she started fidgeting.

“Well— I mean—I guess—um,” Yona stuttered. 

“So that’s a yes?”

Yona just nodded.

“Have you considered asking him out?”

“Of course not! He doesn’t like me,” She said.

Jae-ha resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. In his opinion, it was a herculean effort.

“Yona, he likes you too,” Jae-ha said.

“Are you sure? He just acts so weird around me. I don’t know what to do,” Yona said.

Jae-ha hummed. “Well just between us, I’m pretty sure that’s because he likes you back.”

“You’re lying.”

“I swear I’m not. Everyone can see it. He’s madly in love with you.”

“What if you’re wrong. What if he’s being mean to me because he likes someone else?”

“Yona. You’re in Gryffindor! Where is your Gryffindor courage?”

“I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Hak,” she said quietly.

“You two have been friends your entire life, right? Friendships like that don’t end that easily. Give it a try. If I’m wrong, you can talk to me about it. After all, I’m the one telling you to ask him out,” Jae-ha said.

“I’ll let you know when he turns me down,” Yona said.

Suddenly they heard the nurse call out, “Miss Hiryuu! Mister Ryokuryuu needs his rest. You’re going to have to leave.”

Yona apologized to the nurse and started to leave.

As she reached the door Jae-ha called out, “Yona!”

She turned back to face Jae-ha, her hand still on the door.

“Just try,” he said.

Yona pushed the door open and was gone.

To his great frustration, the nurse proceeded to do some spells to check on his head and then told him to go to sleep. Jae-ha listened to her for lack of any alternative. He just hoped that Yona took his advice.

***

Jae-ha spent most of the next day alone. The nurse would not let him go until she was positive that he was okay. As much as Jae-ha liked to be pampered, he wanted to go back to his own bed.

“Jae-ha.”

He looked up towards the door. Yoon rushed over to his bedside.

“What is it?”

“Yona and Hak got together,” he said.

“What?” Jae-ha said a little too loudly.

“Mister Isha if you are going to agitate my patient I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” The nurse chimed in from around the corner.

Yoon apologized to her.

“I can’t believe it worked.” Jae-ha whispered.

“What did you tell Hak? Was it why he shot a bludger at your head in the match yesterday?” Yoon asked.

“I didn’t tell him anything. I haven’t been able to talk to him recently. I actually talked to Yona,” Jae-ha explained.

“Was that part of your plan?” he asked.

Jae-ha just smiled.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Yoon said.

“Me neither,” Jae-ha replied.

The two of them sat in silence for a minute. Then Jae-ha said “Yona is one of bravest Gryffindors in the school.”

“That’s true. Well. Get some rest Jae-ha,” Yoon said.

“Bye, Yoon,” he said as the boy left.

Jae-ha smiled. It was nice to know that someone was asking out their crush. Yona was kind of inspiring. Jae-ha stared blankly out the window as he thought about how to ask out his own crush. If Yona could ask Hak out, then Jae-ha could approach his crush.

She may be a Gryffindor, but Yona was a girl worth following.


End file.
